


Mercy

by Esselle



Series: Hunger [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A/B/O-lite, Alternate Universe, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication, Size Kink, power bottom Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>' "Ropes?" Tobio asked, voice catching in his throat.</p><p>Hinata nodded. "I want you at my mercy for once. I think I want to hear the Wolf howl."</p><p>There were likely a hundred responses Tobio could give, but only one came to mind. He swallowed, licking his lips. "So make me." '</p><p>--</p><p>Hinata wants; Kageyama wants to give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read standalone! This AU borrows from my version of Omegaverse; here, Alphas are called Wolves, and Omegas are called Lambs. Setting is standard medieval. Hinata is about his usual height, maybe a little shorter; Kageyama is about 6'7". 
> 
> Initially, the last chapter of "Hunger" was supposed to have Hinata in heat, but… plans changed! I'd be damned if I wasn't going to write about that in some way, shape, or form, though.

Tobio supposed he only had himself to blame, for not seeing this coming. After all, Hinata was beyond insatiable in bed (and most other situations), so Tobio had figured he really had nowhere else to go, in terms of uncontrollable urges.

He was wrong, of _course_ he was wrong, because Hinata was forever finding new depths to plumb when it came to his sexual appetite, and Tobio should have known that the first time Hinata went into heat while they were together would be… intense, to say the least.

It had started off slow, but very, very steady. Hinata had told Tobio that he'd only ever been through a heat once before as a boy, which is how his parents had known he was old enough to wed. But it had been uncomfortable, at most, and not very strong. Tobio had experienced much the same thing, though his had been more frequent over the years—but isolated away from people as he was, with no one to hold his interest, they'd only been mildly annoying.

That changed completely after he met Hinata. His heat came on quickly in response to the Lamb, and it was all-consuming when finally it hit. Being separated for the first few days hadn't helped, but even before then he was barely able to control himself around Hinata while his need for him grew and grew.

So of course, if he had trouble controlling himself, it stood to reason that Hinata would be absolutely hopeless. The redhead hadn't even realized what was happening at first—he had just lagged about the cabin, complaining of discomfort and overheating, sending Tobio into a slight panic worrying he was falling ill. Tobio had attempted to refuse any and all demands for sex for roughly seven hours on the grounds that they'd both catch whatever he had, before that had ended disastrously, with an irate and feverish-eyed Hinata cutting him out one of his few pairs of good pants with a kitchen knife to climb onto him. The experience had been terrifying, but had ended with a lapful of incredibly enthusiastic Lamb, and Hinata had been properly apologetic after they'd gone two rounds _(so_ apologetic, in fact, that a third had soon followed).

It had taken them, perhaps, an embarrassingly long time to figure out what was actually happening, but it was Hinata's own lack of awareness that finally made Tobio catch on.

Hinata suddenly couldn't make it through breakfast without crawling into his lap, food forgotten, slender fingers sticky and sweet with wildberry jam as he put them on Tobio's face or in his mouth, honey smeared on his cheek that Tobio would lick off, fighting laughter. Tobio could never, ever say no to him, and for three mornings straight he ended up pushed back from the table in his chair, gasping into the Lamb's neck as he rocked deep inside Hinata before he'd even finished his toast. The nights were no different, as he was barely able to make it back inside the cabin before Hinata was on him, insistent, inviting, ready for him.

The evening of the third day, he walked in the door after a day spent in town to find Hinata facing the door, on his knees in front of the hearth with his legs spread wide and his fingers working inside himself, the wood below him already darkening with sweat and cum. Tobio paused, inhaling the soft, delicate scent that nonetheless overwhelmed him as soon as he was inside. Taking in the sight of Hinata, nearly delirious, desperate, in the same spot where Tobio had fucked him senseless for the very first time.

"Hinata," he said, and the Lamb gasped and squirmed on the floor. Tobio closed the door slowly behind him. "How long have you been doing this?"

"I…" Hinata tried to focus on him, eyes glazed over. He didn't quite manage it. "I don't know… since you left?" He let out a sweet little moan. "Tobio, I can't _stop…_ "

Something squeezed at Tobio's heart, and he stripped out of his clothes without a second thought, letting them fall to the floor, feeling horribly guilty as he finally understood. "Poor little Lamb," he said softly, going to his knees to gather Hinata into his arms. A little while later, when he was satisfied Hinata was calming, clinging to him helplessly, shivering and dizzyingly _tight_ around his cock, Tobio stroked a hand over his back and murmured into his ear, "I'm sorry—I didn't realize you were going into… you're in heat."

"Oh," Hinata breathed. "That makes sense. Stay with me."

Tobio kissed him everywhere for that. He wouldn't leave again, not when Hinata needed him. And there was the urge, to curl himself around the Lamb's body whenever he finally slept, protecting what was his while it lay in his arms, exhausted and pressed tightly to his side.

Still, as he would soon discover, there were things Hinata wanted that he might not have anticipated.

*

He woke up the next morning tied to the bedposts. He didn't know when, or how, Hinata had achieved this, because he was typically incapable of moving quietly enough to sneak up on a deceased cow, let alone a Wolf with superior and finely tuned senses. Apparently, his heat also made him a sneaky bastard.

"Kageyama…" he heard Hinata say, and he turned from staring at the ropes around his wrists to gaze forward and up, where Hinata was already sitting, straddling him. And Tobio couldn't stop his breath from catching as he looked at him.

The tiny Lamb was entirely naked, knees on either side of Tobio's body, forcing his legs wide apart, his little cock pink and hard and leaking cum already. His neck was flushed, the same soft color as his chest, his stomach, the insides of his thighs. He was wet all over, drenched with perspiration from his risen temperature and arousal, droplets of sweat rolling down his body and making his skin shine and his hair curl over his forehead and neck, damp and soft.

The Lamb's eyes were glassy and clouded with desire, instead of sharp with it. The usual playful gleam within them, that telltale sign that he knew how to get exactly what he needed from Tobio, was missing. It showed in his lazy, languid movements, limbs weighed down from the pressure of his heat and the nearly unbearable mire of arousal heavy upon him. He was operating on instinct, on need alone, desperate to take whatever he was given. And Tobio had felt this before, knew what it was like, and the thought made him shift against the sheets, rubbing his thighs together and moving beneath Hinata in a way that made the redhead drag his bottom lip through his teeth and tilt his head back, mouth falling open at even that minimal amount of contact.

He looked like he was made to spread his legs and beg for Tobio's cock. He looked _filthy,_ in the best kind of way, ready for Tobio to lay him down and lick him clean… but for the ropes binding him.

Hinata had turned his face away, almost like he was embarrassed—but Tobio knew better, could see the way he brushed his fingers over his mouth to hide a tiny smile. The scent of him alone was enticing, thick and heavy in the air, overpowering Tobio and making him inadvertently strain against his bonds. Hinata turned his head very slightly to watch him from under lowered lashes, tongue swiping slowly over his lips.

"Ropes?" Tobio asked, voice catching in his throat.

Hinata nodded. "I want you at my mercy for once. I think I want to hear the Wolf howl."

There were likely a hundred responses Tobio could give to this, but only one came to mind. He swallowed, licking his lips. "So make me."

Satisfied, Hinata leaned forward, stretching his lithe little body above Tobio to tug on the ropes binding him to the bed, testing them. Tobio took the opportunity to lift his head, grazing his teeth over one rosy, erect nipple. Hinata gasped and quivered before looking down at him with a lidded gaze that made Tobio's skin prickle with anticipation. Without a word, he climbed off of Tobio, but returned quickly.

"What—" Tobio began to say, before there was soft cloth pressing into his mouth, between his teeth, before Hinata tied it behind his head, gagging him and rendering him speechless.

"When wild dogs try to bite, they get muzzled," Hinata said, giggling breathlessly, the most coy, arousing little sound Tobio had ever experienced in his life, and that was saying something, because frankly, Hinata could wake him up at three in the morning by screaming into his ear and he'd probably still find it erotic (not that he'd ever, ever admit this to Hinata). He was forced to concede, once again, that he was hopelessly lost to the little prince currently sitting astride him and looking for all the world like he'd found the perfect throne.

Tobio settled back into the sheets, passive for the time being. Alright. If that was what Hinata wanted, he could easily play along. For now.

Hinata's eyes sparked with triumph before he slid down Tobio's body, settling low on the bed to look up at him imploringly. They were both naked, there had been no point in dressing the night before when they'd spent the whole of it with Tobio between Hinata's legs. Now he was already hard, and Hinata's eyes lit up, like he'd just been given a gift. Tobio turned his face to the side, feeling his cheeks heat.

It was one thing when they were both moving together, already lost in each other—Hinata senseless with want, his gaze dark and hazy and eyes struggling to stay open against the trembling of his body as Tobio took him apart. It was another thing to be bound and gagged, with Hinata's big brown eyes entirely focused on the way Tobio was spread out under him. He licked his lips and Tobio squirmed, uncharacteristically nervous.

"Don't," Hinata said. "It's okay. I really like looking at you."

He nodded stiffly, knowing this well. But it was different, having Hinata's eyes on him in such a way, while he was tied. Suddenly he was aware of too many things at once, the dusting of coarse black hair low on his abdomen, trailing down to his cock, where Hinata was much smoother and softer; the hard lines of all his muscles, the thickness of his limbs, while Hinata's slender legs and arms still managed to be strong but easier to kiss; the honestly ridiculous size of his dick, full and hard in front of Hinata's face, seeming too obscene somehow, when Hinata's cock was pink and pretty and tasted so sweet when Tobio held his legs open and took it in his mouth.

He made a noise of protest that died in his throat when Hinata moved closer, pressing his nose into the groove of Tobio's thigh and pelvis to inhale deeply. The smaller man hummed, low, before laying his tongue against the same spot, licking over the dip in Tobio's body long and wet, hands holding his hips down when Tobio shivered at the sensations, first warm, then cool as the air hit. Hinata kissed over his thighs, his hipbones, his flat stomach, before finally moving his lips to the underside of his cock, nuzzling his nose against it as he brushed his mouth along the base. He wasn't strong enough to stop Tobio's hips from jerking.

"See how it is?" Hinata said. "You do this to me all the time. This is how you drive me wild."

Tobio groaned softly. Even now, months after meeting, they were still finding many, many ways to make the slow fires within each other blaze hot. But Hinata hadn't really _tried_ anything like this yet. Tobio hadn't said a word, because he'd been happy enough as it was, had been continually amazed that Hinata wanted him anywhere near him, let alone against him, inside him. And then there was the fact that he was…

Well, it wasn't like it wasn't obvious. He had an enormous cock, and he didn't, exactly, relish the thought of accidentally choking the tiny Lamb to death with it. His heart felt like it was stuttering in his chest as he tried to make words recognizable through the gag in his mouth, but it was no use. Hinata was clearly not about to untie him, or listen to him, so all Tobio could do was stare, wide-eyed, as he decided on a course of action.

Hinata covered the base of his cock with fluttering kisses, small licks of his tongue, and Tobio gasped at the feeling of it, nearly swallowing cloth. He couldn't stop the slow, needy rolls of his hips, sliding his skin against Hinata's mouth, and the Lamb responded eagerly, licking long stripes up the side, tilting his head to fasten his mouth against it so he could suck, hard, on the skin.

Hinata was trying to taste him, Tobio realized. The thought made his breathing come faster, made his stomach tie up in knots. Hinata raised his head to the tip of his dick, where droplets of milky precum shivered at the slit, and pressed his soft lips against it, tongue darting out to lap up the liquid. Tobio rocked up into him, head dropping back to the pillows as a sharp spike of arousal pierced through him. The bedposts creaked alarmingly, the ropes stretching as he writhed on the sheets.

"Be good," Hinata whispered, and Tobio yanked his hips back down, willing them to stay still. Hinata fastened his lips over Tobio's cock, tongue sliding into the slit, licking up more wetness there. He sucked on the head softly, swirling his tongue over smooth skin.

He could come like that, from Hinata's lips brushing over him, the delicate feel of his tongue. But he didn't _want_ to come like that, not when the Lamb needed Tobio to fill him to overflowing. He wanted to come inside Hinata, wanted to draw the heat out of him, until it no longer consumed one body but was shared between two like embers burned low. He wanted to do for Hinata what Hinata had done for him.

He made a noise, a small whine, low in his throat, and the piteous sound was what finally got Hinata to look up at him. Tobio looked into his eyes and shook his head. A smile, soft and sweet, spread over Hinata's features.

"Sorry," he said. "I won't. I just wanted to make sure this was good for you, too." He crawled forward, body pressed low enough to Tobio's that Tobio's cock brushed against his skin, between his breastbone, over his stomach and navel as Hinata leaned up to kiss his cheeks, his jaw, his nose.

Tobio wanted to tell him that it was always good for him, no matter what they were doing, as long as it was together, and Hinata grinned at him, cheeks flushed, like he knew what Tobio wanted to say even without hearing the words. He ducked his head, eyelashes lowering, before pressing himself warm and damp with sweat against Tobio's body, putting his face in Tobio's neck and draping one of his legs over the Wolf's. His breathing stuttered, a small gasp, and Tobio looked down to see that Hinata had started to finger himself, trailing his other hand softly over Tobio's chest as he opened himself up, so Tobio could satisfy him fully.

"I like having you in my mouth," the Lamb whispered to him, voice shaky. "I love the way you taste." Tobio expelled air violently through his nose in lieu of a response.

Hinata rose up on his knees above Tobio in one smooth motion, hips rolling as his little form unfurled sinuously. Tobio moaned at the sight of him, at all of him—small and beguiling, body perpetually calling out for his Wolf with that scent, and the way he moved, unconsciously begging for Tobio to have him under his hands. Right now it was nearly unbearable, maddening. The pale, silky skin of his thighs was shiny and flushed, that pink color spreading up his stomach and slender neck, until his round cheeks and face were blushing like the rest of him. His pupils were blown with lust, wide and black as he gazed down at Tobio, ringed with the faintest trace of honey brown.

He hovered over Tobio's ready cock, and Tobio waited, breath held, for Hinata to finally take him in.

Instead, the redhead smiled at him, continuing to work his fingers inside himself, trailing his other hand up his own body, over the dip in his hipbones, his soft stomach, his chest. Hinata flicked his fingers over one of his pointed, red nipples, a little gasp falling from his lips, and Tobio clenched his fists, biceps swelling, straining forward before falling back against the bed—it was too much, _he_ wanted to be the one running his hands over Hinata, sliding against his sweat-slick skin, wanted to feel inside of him, just wanted to _touch_ him.

He felt something silky and wet on his cock and darted a glance downward, to where Hinata was nearly on him. His rough fingering as he opened himself up, thrusting in and out, was causing him to drip over Tobio's cock, slicking it liberally. He looked back up to see Hinata had noticed him watching.

"Soon," Hinata said.

 _Now,_ Tobio wished he could say. They were both so very ready.

But Hinata clearly had other plans. He pushed away from Tobio's cock underneath him, settling a little further down on his legs to inspect his handiwork, the entire length of Tobio's shaft shiny and wet. Hinata nodded, satisfied.

The Lamb wrapped one of his small hands around the base of Tobio's cock before curling his other hand over the head. Slowly, he pulled them together until they met in the middle. They glided over Tobio's length easily through Hinata's own wet slick and Tobio sucked in a breath as Hinata hummed, pleased.

He couldn't warn Hinata through the gag. If the other man planned to touch him like this, his own wetness easing the path of his hands, Tobio wouldn't last long enough to get inside him.

Hinata laughed softly like he knew exactly the agony Tobio was experiencing (he probably did). "You're so big," he said in sheer delight, like he was just noticing for the first time. Tobio would have responded, if he could, that Hinata was just stupidly small, but the redhead began to pump his hands over him, working them in tandem, and Tobio let his head fall back into the pillows because there was no point. If Hinata was going to murder him in their bed, he may as well just sit back and enjoy it.

"Tobio, does that feel good?" Hinata asked, peering at him intently. He rolled his palms over the head of Tobio's cock before linking his fingers together around it to squeeze slightly as he worked his hands up and down over the shaft. Tobio managed somehow to nod, unthinkingly. _Obviously,_ it felt good.

"Better than being inside me?"

Tobio shook his head no.

"Do you want to be inside me?"

He pushed himself up into Hinata's hands, hips off the bed, a wordless _yes, yes, yes._

"Mmm, okay," Hinata said. "I want you inside me now, too."

Tobio's eyes flew open and he lifted his head to see Hinata pull himself back up over him. He gripped Tobio's cock firmly in one hand, guiding it up against him, before slowly pushing himself down over the tip, letting Tobio enter him achingly slow.

He didn't move a muscle, letting Hinata take his time, letting the Lamb do what he wanted. It was torture. Hinata took in just the head, clenching around him, and Tobio's eyes began to water. Hinata shifted, letting him slip out again, before pushing back down, the walls of muscle inside him unbelievably tight and teasing over the tip of Tobio's cock, and Tobio yanked his hands at the ropes desperately.

Hinata exhaled a laugh. "Ah—I thought you just wanted to be inside me. You didn't say how deep."

 _All the way,_ Tobio wanted to beg him, but the words were lost to the gag in his mouth and he moaned helplessly.

"I'm sorry," Hinata said. "You just feel so _good_ right now. Hold still, Wolf."

Tobio did as commanded and was rewarded, immensely, when Hinata spread his legs wide and dropped his hips, swallowing the rest of him up so fast that it made Tobio unleash a strangled shout against the cloth between his teeth. Hinata dropped his head back, eyes closed, panting heavily. He was so good at taking Tobio hard, which didn't necessarily mean it wasn't painful at first—the little prince just preferred it that way.

He felt incredible. He was always so tight, fit so perfectly around Tobio, but right now it felt like the heat surrounding him was swallowing Tobio up, like Hinata's very insides were intent on milking his cock, wringing him dry. He knew it was due to Hinata's nature as a Lamb, that his body needed this—but he also knew the way Hinata wanted him now wasn't dependent on his heat. It was the other way around. Hinata had chosen to let Tobio have him entirely, and Tobio was the only one who could give him what he needed, in turn.

Hinata arched back, resting his hands on Tobio's thighs behind him as he slowly started to move, rocking his hips over Tobio's cock, letting it naturally work him open, stretching him wider, until his shoulders began to relax and the taut lines of his back eased out, turning fluid and captivating. He touched his fingers to his soft, pink mouth—a little unconscious gesture Tobio loved, waited and watched for, because it meant Hinata was starting to feel the little burn of pleasure that always preceded him starting to get very, very loud.

He shifted his hips experimentally and Hinata sighed blissfully and nodded, pushing back as Tobio helped to fill him, building the pace until Hinata was grinding down on him hard, head thrown back, one hand working over his cock in the absence of Tobio touching him. His high cries flooded the room as he rolled his hips forward and back along Tobio's, his back curving with the motions so that the slide of Tobio's cock in and out of him was long and full.

"Tobio," he whimpered, "Tobio— _you're mine."_

That was it, that was more than Tobio could take. He needed Hinata in his arms and against him, he needed to show him just how right he was.

It didn't take much effort to pull completely free of the ropes, first his left hand, then his right. He caught Hinata's stunned expression as he wrenched out of them, pushing himself up to a sitting position against the headboard as he stripped the gag from his mouth.

"Come to me," he growled, voice finally free. He didn't miss the way Hinata shuddered in pleasure at the familiar phrase and fell willingly against him, warm and pliant as Tobio wrapped him up into his arms.

"I am _always,"_ he said into the Lamb's ear, rolling his hips up into Hinata's sweet warmth, "at your mercy. You should know that by now."

"I do," Hinata whispered, his head falling back as he finally gave himself over to Tobio, limbs going slack as let himself be fucked. "You're mine, and no one else's. All mine."

"All yours. Anything you want," Tobio pulled his hips up closer, feeling Hinata's legs fall open even wider as soft thighs pressed around his waist, "if there's any way in the world to get it for you, I will." If there was not, he would _make_ a way.

"I only—" Hinata gasped. "I need you in me like this. I want you like this—just—" He moaned as Tobio licked a hot stripe up his neck to taste light salt on his tongue, before closing his arms tight around the Lamb's small body, one hand in his hair, pressing as close as they could get. He knew Hinata loved it, when it was impossible to tell whose warmth was whose, when their sweat mingled on each others' skin, when he could feel Tobio's heart beating against his own. Tobio loved it, too—loved knowing this was his, that this tiny, perfect creature belonged to him, and him alone.

"That's all you want?" Tobio murmured, circling his hips slow, grinding inside of Hinata. The Lamb's eyelids fluttered at his words but didn't open—he was already too far gone. "You just want to let me take you?"

"I want—to come for you," Hinata said, small and shattered and absolutely _sure_ of himself. Tobio buried his face into his neck, kissing the soft skin there over and over. "Make me— _Tobio—_ oh, _god,_ let me come for you—"

Tobio slid his lips over his shoulder until he found the Mark he had left, that Hinata would bear for the rest of his life. He had long since learned that touching Hinata here, in this spot, was almost too much for the Lamb to bear, and he was gentle as he closed his teeth over it.

Hinata's eyes flew open in something like shock as he choked on a sob, spine going rigid, legs spasming, kicking helplessly into the sheets before they locked tight around Tobio's waist. Tobio felt him clench his muscles down around the cock inside him and he took Hinata's flushed face in his hands, kissing him insistently.

"Kageyama," Hinata gasped, hips stuttering as he tangled his hands into the Wolf's dark hair. _"Tobio,_ I need it."

And Tobio came, orgasm kicking up through his whole body as he filled Hinata, because he was at the prince's mercy, and would always be.

Hinata cried out, and Tobio drank in the sounds as he spilled inside him, clutching him tightly.

"Come," he whispered hoarsely. "Hinata—"

Hinata obeyed him instantly, hands fisting tight in his hair as he spilled wet against Tobio's stomach. The shuddering moan that poured from his throat, the pleading repetitions of Tobio's name, made Tobio feel heated and hungry all over again. But he just held the Lamb close as he finished, before laying him gently down against the pillows, wanting Hinata to rest.

"That felt so good," Hinata said softly, kissing him again and again as his tremors subsided. "Tobio, that was so _good."_

"Is it usually not?" Tobio asked. He felt slightly guilty at the stricken look that came over Hinata's face. Slightly.

"No— _ah,"_ Hinata sighed, as Tobio pulled out so he could lay next to him, pressing his face into Hinata's neck. He was soft and warm. "It always is. It's just—I feel so much _better._ Because of _you."_

Tobio felt his face getting hot. "Well… yeah, that's how it works, isn't it?"

Hinata rolled toward him, sliding a hot, sweaty leg in between his own, and Tobio squirmed, but didn't protest. "You can't go into town for the next few days. And you can't work."

"No?" Tobio asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He didn't mention he'd planned to stay, for as long as Hinata needed.

"No," Hinata said. "You have to stay here and satisfy me. It's what I want, and you promised."

"What are we going to do for food?"

Hinata seemed to consider this heavily, before beckoning Tobio close, so the Lamb could whisper in his ear. _"Eat me."_

Tobio spluttered. "You _just—"_

Hinata laughed gleefully, pulling him into a hug and fairly covering him in kisses. Tobio sighed and relaxed into him. They had food stored, it wasn't like they'd starve in just a few days' time.

Though, he realized, as Hinata's kisses soon deepened and the Lamb climbed back over him, body still slick and inviting from before, that depended heavily upon their rate of activity for the next few days.

At that moment, however, Hinata was smiling down at him, eyes dark and hooded as he slid a hand down Tobio's chest and stomach, a low hum working its way out of his throat.

Tobio decided not to worry about food, just yet.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Have a great weekend~
> 
> Thank you so much to [Ellie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellessey/pseuds/Ellessey), for beta-ing <3
> 
> [I'm [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
